The Palace
by sarcasmint
Summary: It had been nine years since Eadlyn threw her selection out with a bang. Osten, the only eligible bachelor of the royal family. Planning on proposing to the Princess of Italy, he finds out the selection is to take place for him. Trying to escape the lies throughout the palace. Trying to escape marrying a total stranger, for the visitor is all he could imagine being with.


Daily Prophet

Serrena Jamie K. Lai recently has passed. Serrena hasn't been attending school for her seventh year and the reason why is of her sickness. Which was recently cleared up by her parents, world-renowned herbalist and zoologist. Although passing, her brothers Regus Luan Lai and Wilcom Xuan Lai have still been attending school. If you haven't heard the name 'Jamie K.' before she is known for being able to use wandless magic since her second year. A child prodigy and she doesn't even use her weak wand either.

* * *

Mr. Lai would've been so upset when he saw the monstrosity his children were at this moment, raising three children alone wasn't easy. He was satisfied that he was able to see a grandchild, even though his daughter was not yet married.

The fact that his granddaughter was so stubborn to leave the house and none of his children could do anything about this. Luan Lai had raised his children to become powerful wizards and taught them

ethics. But never know how to socialize. So the 29-year-olds were

stuck with a young. stubborn. Child.

An eleven-year-old was not what you would depict Serrena Lai, she was the devil in her uncle's eyes. As well as in her own mothers. 'Too much power to channel it'. Would say her uncle, but she wasn't the most adequate in spell casting. Serrena was a simple child who didn't even rely on magic.

Stubborn would be that she didn't want to leave her uncles. They waited for her on the platform for about an hour now. All the parents were now saying goodbye to their children, then there was Serrena, who held onto Luan's hand like a child. Rubbing her head against his coat.

"Please Ren," Xuan Lai's face furrowed as he talked to his niece. "You have to go, we can't teach you at home. Your magic is just so…"

The child looked up her uncle, at least a twenty-centimeter difference between the two. She blew up her cheeks, "I doubt I even have magic, I'm too weak. Unlike the rest of you."

"You'll get better, that's how we all learn." Luan gave a small smile, he held her hand. "Jamie used SUCKKKKKKK! And you have her wand so of course, you suck."

"LUAN!" Xuan looked at his brother. The fact that they were twins didn't even make sense, they were always different. Their faces came out the same, but personality changed so much. "Do not insult your older sister, and encourage Serrena. She has a long way to go."

Whispers all around them started to whisper. 'She looks so much like Jamie' and 'One of them had a kid?'. Phrases like this made the three of them uneasy, talking about Jamie among them was easy. But when other people talked about her it was hard as it is.

"Hey." A small boy smiled at Serrena. He looked at the two uncles, recognizing them both easily. Luan Lai, an expert auror. He was popular for many reasons, mainly his personality. And the mysterious Xuan Lai, the talented magic zoologist. "I'm Argus Matthews, and you are?"

"Serrena Lai," Serrena mumbled. "But you should call me Ren."

"Why so?" His smile got bigger, he had someone's eyes. There was a story, a story to why he was looking her dead in the eye.

"I'm named after a dead person." Serrena's voice went flat. Hating how she couldn't say the things she wished, hating that she had to lie. But one day she would rise up the name Serrena Jamie Lai from the dead, and not as 'the one who died'.

"Jamie Lai, correct?" Argus kept his energetic voice. "She was a role model to my father, wandless magic. She used to be the weakest, but then she channeled into being one of the best students. I am sorry that your aunt died."

"Yeah, she was nice I heard." Serrena shrugged off what Matthews had said. "But I never thought she had used wandless magic."

"Are you kidding me?" Mr. Matthews, Serrena had recognized him immediately. He was an auror, he worked with Luan. Which of course her uncle complained that he was too serious. "She was a babe as well, but Flint snatched her up before anyone else could."

"Damien Matthews." Luan looked at him, his usually cheerful face turned into a straight face. "Do you mind not talking about my sister like that."

"Sorry Will." Mr. Matthews put his hand on his head and started giving a chuckle. "I just wanted to tell you that, but you ought to stop thinking I'm under you. I am your senior in school and in work."

"Speaking of Flint where is he? Doesn't he have a child?"

"No Damien, he hasn't even looked at a woman since Jamie's death." Xuan barged in, late as ever. Xuan absolutely hated the boy, they were both prefects and that was exactly the reason. He was only a year older but he always tried to act more superior than the twins who excelled in everything. Honestly, Xuan thought that Matthews got in because he was the right-hand man of Alexander Flint.

Smiling still, Argus took Serrena's hand and walked her off to a distance. A noise formed among Serrena's eyes, she still saw Argus but not the eleven-year-old. She saw a boy, about the age of sixteen being by Alexander Flint's side. Holding a wand directed at Serrena, but before she could say anything Argus squeezed her hand.

"I am deeply sorry for my father. He likes to be superior to the Lai's for he has looked up to your family for a long time." Argus looked directly into the emptiness of Serrena's eyes. "I hope we can get along Miss."

"Matthews!" Another boy, a lot plumper than Serrena and Argus combined had called out. He ran before taking a breath. "You look exactly like-"

"Yule!" Argus nudged the boy whose name was 'Yule'.

"Sorry for my ignorance, you reminded me of someone." 'Yule' put his hand in his jeans. "I'm Grayson Yule, the youngest of the Yule family."

"It's no problem." Serrena's eyes gave a glimmer when she talked, well that was what Argus had noticed. "I will go on board, I'll see you all around campus then?"

And just then the girl who resembled Jamie K had left. People stared her down, all of them looking as if they saw a ghost. To people, she may have already been a ghost, but instead of Jamie's bright blue eyes, they saw the fire. The incarnation of hell itself. A golden amber, that fit perfectly with the monster that bared it.

"Goodbye Serrena!" Luan's face lit up again as she saw the girl take her cart, she turned to see him. Which he took a big gulp, knowing that she did, in fact, look like his sister.

But her face that possessed no emotion tilted and gave a wink. Turning back Serrena walked head-on. The people on this bus knew nothing of the deceased, so she wouldn't have a problem.

Laying her head back Serrena had looked out her window, parents hugging their children. People socializing as if they haven't seen each other in years. That was the faith of them all.

To become carbon copies of their parents. But she had no idea who her parents truly were, her uncle? Her aunt that had been dead since the beginning of time, or what. It made no sense to Serrena at all.


End file.
